Get Motivated
The eighteenth episode of Season 39. Phineas and Ferb attempt to encourage Haven when she has to make a speech for Mayor Roger. Doofenshmirtz wants to make Roger humiliate himself in front of Haven. Episode Summary One day, Haven is having a panic attack. Her first consult is to go find Phineas and Ferb. She rushes over to the backyard. Phineas and Ferb are deciding what they want to do today. They can't decide between a reverse word translator and a giant lawn sprinkler. That's when Haven bursts in. Phineas wonders why Haven is so worried. She tells them she has to give a speech in front of Roger. Phineas wonders why. Haven said it was some essay contest. Phineas thought they already did that. He shrugs and he thinks they can encourage her. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair from under the couch. Monogram proceeds to give Perry his mission. He says they're not sure what Doof is up to, but it's bound to be bad. He tells Perry to investigate right away. Perry dashes off to DEI. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have a machine that is bound to give Haven the motivation to give the speech. Haven enters the machine, and motivational images pop up all over the machine. Haven wonders how this will work. Meanwhile, across town, Perry comes into Doof's lair and he's trapped in a net. Doof presents the Humiliation-Inator. With it, he will make Roger a complete fool out of himself when the kid that wins the mayor essay contest gives them their speech. Then, the kid will spread the gossip and Roger's reputation will be ruined. With the boys, Haven sees motivational moments from Phineas and Ferb's past adventures. She sees Candace on the boat, everyone giving Baljeet contractions, and even some of her adventures. She sees the time she found the crystal platypus, the lost yacht, and the time she saved Phineas and Ferb from the north. She also sees the time she had an amazing shopping day with Mallory. Haven is feeling bright inside. She comes out feeling more motivated than ever. She runs right over to city hall. Phineas knew that was going to work. Meanwhile, Perry manages to escape his trap right as Doof is aiming his Inator at Roger. He sees Haven enter and he thinks now would be a good time to fire. But, Perry uppercuts him. The fight is on, and Doof thinks shooting Perry with the Inator will work. It doesn't. The ray only shoots Doof and he presses the self-destruct button. It explodes and fires one last ray. He thought that was humiliating and he curses Perry. Suddenly, the ray hits Ferb and he destroys the machine. Ferb thinks that was humiliating. Songs *''Get Motivated'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Well that was humiliating" Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair Under the couch Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *There's another mayor essay contest, and Phineas mentions the last one ("She's the Mayor") *Haven sees motivational images from Phineas and Ferb's past encounters, and some of her own ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!", "Monster From the ID", "Haven and the Crystal Platypus", "Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht", "Stuck Up North", "Haven's Best Day Ever") Allusions *'Gravity Falls': Some of the motivation memes used in this show in episodes like "Dipper v.s. Manliness" and "Boss Mabel" are seen in Phineas and Ferb's machine Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39